Persephone Jackson and her Lemon Adventures
by Scribe-Monk
Summary: Fempercy lemon AU. In a world where Persephone Jackson is constantly in the dreams and plans of Aphrodite, she will face many situations regarding (lemons). The only daughter of Poseidon will face very sensual challenges ranging from simple (lemons) to (various other lemons). If you don't get it yet, major lemon story with Fempercy. You'll wank one to this, I know you will.
1. The First Sexual Experience

**So hey**

**New author here**

**This is my first story**

**My first story**

**And my first lemon**

**Sorry to all you guys who hate lemons, but I'm a bit of a dirty minded individual so this helps get the dirty thoughts out of my head**

**Anyway**

**I guess we'll start**

**If it ain't obvious**

**Going to be Fem Percy**

**There will be themes of the following**

**-Non-consenting lemons**

**-****Beastility**

**-Maybe a bit of both**

**-Normal making love**

**-And anything else this dirty mind will think up**

**So remember**

**I know most of you, if not all of you will jerk one to this**

* * *

><p>The night was cold, really cold. Damon she should've worn something warmer.<p>

Persephone Jackson, better known as simply Percy shook the blanket off of herself. It was thin, really, comfortably soft, but thin nonetheless. She shivered as she stood, holding her arms with frozen hands that could feel the freeze on them. She was clad only in a white, sleeveless undershirt and panties which just added to the feeling of coldness she had.

If only she were a child of Apollo or Hephaestus of some god that could make fire instead of water. Speaking of which, the daughter of Poseidon reached over and grasped a glass cup of water, downing it quickly. Unfortunately, a small stream dribbled down her chin before dripping onto the bare skin of her thigh. She yelped, but realized something, it was warm.

"Daughter of Poseidon, duh," she stated to herself after realizing what was happening. "Now, just gotta get some more water."

The first twelve minutes of sneaking towards the lake were easy peasy, then the five minutes of running with a large blob of water floating in between her arms as a group of Harpies chased her was a bit more... problematic. Eventually losing them amongst the cabins, Percy snuck into her own cabin.

"Ah," was all she could moan as the water covered her body as if it were some kind of gel.

It molded to her, making a bulbous looking body suit around her of clear liquid tinted a faint blue. Percy used her will to keep the water in its current state, warming herself up. That's when she got bored and started playing around with the mass blob of water. Then, she tensed as she accidentally made a small bit of water touch her... privates.

As a twelve year old girl who had recovered from being poisoned by her friend, now enemy, Luke, Percy had never truly learned about sexual contact. While she did understand the birds and the bees, self pleasuring was new to her. Her cheeks were burning rose red as she shifted uncomfortably, she felt naughty.

Curiously, she made the water rise up again and it touched her sensitive spot. She let out a mewl of pleasure before making the liquid retreat. It felt so naughty, but so good. She moved a hand down to her undergarments and felt them wet, that was strange. Suddenly, she realized something else, they weren't just wet, they were sticky.

Her hand came up to her face and in the dim light of the cabin coming from the moon, she saw nothing on her hand, just the light gleam of the liquid. She sniffed it and her nose wrinkled, it smelled wierd, but also... good? After some time she washed her hand in a small bit of water, making the smaller blob sink through the cabin floor to the ground underneath.

Percy tried to fight the curiosity and need to touch her private spot again, but those feelings eventually won. Making the water rise again, she made the water go over her panties and prodded her slit with her natural element, feeling immense pleasure as the water touched it. Immediately after a small trickle of water seeped inbetween her lower lips, her back arched in shock and surprise at the jolt of electricity. It was like Zeus' master bolt had touched her.

The water was still inside her so she made it move. It touched her inner walls and she moaned. The feelings were so good and so... amazing!

She wanted more.

Pushing more water into her vagina, Persephone Jackson gasped and moaned while writhing in pure bliss. Eventually, the blob of water she floated in was noticeably smaller as she swished the water in her hole around. It swirled in her canal and stimulated her walls, causing her loins to seize and a pleasurable fire to ignite inbetween her legs.

In an instant, she let out a muffled scream in the water as she felt herself... pee? Something warm, a liquid was shooting from her slit, squirting out. In surprise and fear, she made the water around her privates recede as to not allow the water to become tainted with the liquid. She looked down to see a small stream of the clear liquid, kind of hazy slowly turn into a silent trickle, then a small stream going down between her cheeks.

Her panties were soaked with the liquid so she quickly took them off, but before throwing them in th corner she took a whiff of them.

They smelled sweet.

She looked down at her virgin pussy and moved a hand down to feel it. She gave a sharp gasp as her fingers made contact with her lower lips. Laying back on the bed, she took some more water and pushed it into her slit, feeling it bring more pleasure. Suddenly, and subconsciously, her right hand snaked down in between her legs.

Her middle finger rubbed the slit inbetween her lower lips. More of the liquid seeped out of her as she arched her back. Her breasts seemed to be aching for attention, the fabric of her undershirt being poked by two erect nipples.

Her left hand went under her shirt and she grasped a beast, squeezing it and letting out a moan at the same time. Her chest, it was not the biggest there was, but she preferred having these b cup breasts rather than bouncing ones that someone might try and grab. She moaned loudly into the water around her as she rubbed her privates and squeezed her boob.

After some time, she subconsciously continued forward in her self pleasuring. Her pointer and ring finger spread her vulva as her middle finger pressed against her hole. She gasped sharply once more as, for the first time a solid had entered her _there_.

The feeling was insane and she was writhing from it. Her bed could not bounce as she was suspended in a blob of water, but she could be seen touching herself in a very sexual way. The finger seemed to be being sucked into her vagina so she pulled it out, only to push it back in. Percy continued that as she groped her chest out of instinct. Her fingering was like stoking a fire and that fire was about to flare.

She arched her back with a gasp and moan as she squirted another stream of that hazy liquid. This time she sat upright as the fluids shot out of her flower, dousing her bed since she had no water protecting that spot from the cold. She still needed more so she shaped a tendril of water out of the blob of H2O she floated in ans neared it to her lips.

It spread her vulva and penetrated her. In fear she down sized it not to stretch her as it wiggled into her private spot. The feeling was intense and pleasurable as she thrusted the water tendril into herself. Percy didn't know how many times she squirted, but she squirted oh so much of that sweet smelling Jackson was feeling comfortable now, and really really warm.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**Persephone discovers masturbation**

**Now**

**Chapter 2**

**Gonna have Aphrodite**

**finite lyrics**

**Now the series will go on to encompass Percy's adventures, but as a girl and bl with a lot of sex and rape**

**So anhways, do whatever you want**

**If you wanked one, be sure you didn't shoot it on the screen**

**If you're a chick, make sure you didn't squirt on the screen**

**Now goodbye**


	2. Sex Ed with Aphrodite

**Welcome back all**

**Ope you're ready to see Percy's first penetrated**

**No, not a yaoi**

**So quick things to say**

**Story is completely based on fempercy having sex**

**Also...**

**Well that's all actually**

**Onto the sex ed with Aphrodite**

* * *

><p>Persephone Jackson squirmed as she stood in the Aphrodite cabin. After her sexual adventure the previous night she had woken up with the water gone and her vagina, well there was a musky smell to her lower regions for a while. After seeking out the guidance of her friend, Silent Beauregard, Percy had been told to wait in the Aphrodite cabin. It was the last day before she returned to her mom's for the school year and since then she'd been having the urges to repeat that one night. Her thirteenth birthday only intensified the urges too.<p>

Both the boys and girls were giggling at her, either in awe or lust. Suddenly, there was a bright flash as a beautiful woman appeared. Dressed in skinny jeans and in a tight top, there stood Aphrodite. Her skin was flawless, so was her hair. The color of her eyes, they had a kaleidoscope effect as they changed color. The same went for her hair as it shortened and lengthened, turning vibrant blonde to raven black in seconds.

"Mom!" all the Aphrodite children cried out and she smiled.

"Hello kids," she greeted before gesturing at the door, "I'm sorry, but I have to speak to Ms. Jackson in private."

They all groaned, but did obliged their mother's wish. One by one they left like a little troop, leaving the love goddess and daughter of Poseidon alone in the cabin.

"Now Persephone, I hear you have questions for me."

"Uh... um, yes, my lady," the girl spoke and twiddle her fingers.

This was very awkward.

"It's juwt, well..."

"Well now, spit it out."

"I was... I was touching myself and I think I was peeing for some reason, is that odd?" Percy squeaked and Aphrodite blinked before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Oh, that's it?" she laughed and Percy turned even redder. "Show me."

"W-what?"

"Show me, come on now!"

"You want me to touch myself until I... pee in front of you?"

"Yep, now start undressing."

Nervously and hesitantly, Persephone began unbuttoning her jeans and unzipping them. She started to slide them down and looked up to see the love goddess biting her bottom lip.

"Wait!"

Percy stopped right before the rim of her jeans went over the curve of her bottom.

"Turn around and bend over."

Percy tilted her head, but complied and turned around, bending over so the goddess could get a full view of her ass. As she slid her jeans down, she noticed Aphrodite circling her finger over where her... privates were under her dress.

"Now take off the panties," she ordered and Persephone hesitantly hooked her fingers under the waistband.

She pulled them down and felt a cool breeze brush over her lower lips. She shivered and turned around after sliding them all the way down to her knees.

"Touch yourself."

Percy stood still for a moment before sitting on a bed and looking over at the love goddess. Said immortal gestured for her to continue so she moved a hand down and stuck a finger in herself. The feeling of bliss was back and she moaned loudly. After a vigorous couple of minutes she felt her loins seize and the fluids shoot out.

She looked down at the stream of hazy liquid, but her eyes widened when she saw the goddess of love kneeling in between her legs, letting the squirting juices fall into her open moutth.

"Mm, seafood," she purred while wiping g a finger over a cheek, getting the excess liquid to stick to her fingers. "That my dear Persephone, that is called cumming or scientifically and a bit kinkier, orgasming."

"What?"

Aphrodite sighed and stood up, getting her face in Percy's.

"It's when you ejaculate or as you did, squirt."

"Squirt?"

"Yes!" Aphrodite squealed and suddenly her hand was on Persephone's crotch. Without warning a finger dug into her slit and Percy bit back a squeal of pleasure. "People like you are so rare, girls who can Squirt. Literal. Buckets. Of. Your. Cum!"

She punctuated each word with a thrust of her middle finger, making the Hero of Olympus whimper. Instantly, Percy cried out as she started squirting again. Aphrodite smirked and let her hand catch as much of the mortal nectar before bringing it up to her face, licking her digits.

"Plus, you're a demigod so it makes it all the better. Now stay there while I give you a lesson in sex ed."

Percy nodded as she stared in a sort of dream-like state. Everything was fuzzy, her mind was hazy while her vision was blurry. That orgasm was the best one out of the three she had yet! Suddenly, she gasped as a wet... something went over her vagina.

She looked down in more shock to see Aphrodite licking her... there.

"Hm, growing public hair," she observed and a can of shaving cream plus a razor appeared her hands. "I preferred shaved."

Percy hissed when the cool cream made contact with her lower regions, but eventually the feelings turned pleasurable. Aphrodite smiled and went right back to eating out the daughter of Poseidon, lapping her tongue in the girl's slit. Juices leaked out of Persephone as the love goddess preformed oral sex.

"This-" Aphrodite stopped to slurp a bit of fluids, but continued. "This is called oral, more specifically eating out."

"Oh!" Percy gasped in either understanding or pleasure, both worked either way.

The squirting she did this time was far more powerful than the last three, her entire body shuddering as she came. Aphrodite happily cleaned her pussy, drinking every drop of cum she could get.

"Now let's give these some attention," the love goddess lust fully spoke and her hands raised Percy's shirt over her bosom. "Ooh, handfills. I like them small and firm."

She squeezed and kissed them, sometimes sucking on them or pinching them. The feelings were erotic and just drove her wild. After sometime she stopped and stood up, snapping her fingers. In a flash, her clothes were gone, replaced with a perfect, nude body.

"Now you try."

Persephone's eyes widened as she felt the fire inbetween her legs flare again, the heat rising up to her face. She shifted uncomfortably on the bed, the love goddess anted her to practice... on her.

"You want me to do that on you?"

She nodded quickly and squatted down.

"Here, how about I inspire you first."

She spread her thighs, giving Percy a full view of her shaven lower lips. She was dripping with anticipation, small trickles of her fluids going down her thighs. A finger slid down towards the love goddess' slit and it sunk into her.

The moans from her sounded melodic to Percy and she felt herself getting wet or at the very least, wetter. She squirmed as Aphrodite fingered herself right in front of her before falling onto her knees and letting Persephone see her backside in the air.

"Yes, oh yes," Aphrodite gasped and mewled as her finger, now joined by another thrusted into her depths.

Percy didn't know how it happened, but suddenly the love goddess was in her lap, still touching herself. Feeling the immortal's fluids flow onto her legs was driving her crazy and when the goddess stood up, pinching a nub on her vagina, she squirted all over Percy. Suddenly, Persephone found her lips on the goddess' lower ones and her tongue began to move.

The taste was insane, it oddly had the familiar sweet taste of her mom's chocolate chipped cookies. As she continued on, she felt Aphrodite grab her short, raven black hair. Her mouth was a little higher now, on that nub she pinched.

"S-suck th-th-there," she quivered in excitement and Percy complied, getting the small pink nub to be at the center of her puckered lips as she sucked on the skin. "It's called a- ah!"

Aphrodite screamed in pleasure as she rode out her release, spraying Percy's face with her fluids.

"Sorry, that's called a clitoris or a clit."

"What does it do?" Percy questioned as she looked down at her own bundle of nerves.

"It's an erogenous zone, something that'll get you squirting real nice. Now+ since we've got same-sex... well sex, let's move onto normal love making."

The love goddess' fingers snapped and Percy watched her glow. After the golden light that was her body faded, she looked on to seen the Olympian still nude. She moved her eyes over Aphrodite's naked body, but she discovered what the love goddess had changed. In between her legs was a long rod made of skin and meat, pulsing and twitching if one looked close enough. A sack hung underneath the male genital and Persephone immediately knew what she had done.

"Y-you have-"

"A cock? Why yes I do, love. Now come over here and kneel," Aphrodite ordered and the demigod hesitantly obliged, stepping forward with little restraint.

Her legs were quivering and her pussy was wet once more as she bleeped in front of the erect rod.

"Kiss the top," Aphrodite ordered once more and Percy put her puckered lips on the tip.

Immediately, a salty taste imprinted on her lips and she moved her tongue across it.

"It's salty," she spoke softly and the love goddess put her hand under her chin, raising up her face to make eye contact.

"It's called cum too, but it's from guys. You can call it cum, semen, sperm, jizz, man juice, and my personal favorite, baby batter."

Persephone's had gone red from hearing all the names, but the love goddess didn't mind.

"Now Percy, suck on my lollipop."

"What?"

"You know.. well actually- Just put your mouth on my dick and suck."

Percy was hesitant, but she complied again, taking the... something length genital in her mouth. She sucked on it and Aphrodite moaned while grasping one of her breasts.

"If you want to go deep just tilt your head back and relax," she sighed in pleasure and as the daring hero was, she tried it. "Oh my Ze- Ah!"

Aphrodite couldn't help, but orgasm as Percy fitted the entire clock in her mouth.

"You're a real natural, aren't you?"

Percy blushed after pulling the penis out of her mouth, tasting the salty substance in her mouth.

"This puppy's a ten incher, you got major skill girl," the love goddess said and reached her hand behind Percy, slapping the girl's bottom.

She yelped and the Olympian smirked.

"Go over to the table."

She pointed at a wooden table against the wall and Percy obeyed, walking over to the table.

"Bend over it."

She obeyed again, but this time the love goddess wasn't goggling over her small and firm ass, so round and cute.

"Now this is going to hurt," Aphrodite spoke as she gripped Percy's behind, enticing a moan from the daughter of Poseidon, "but I need you to be brave, alright Percy?"

"Yes, malady," the demigod moaned, but she sucked in sharply when she felt something touch her lower lips.

It was bulbous, round and big, but also thick. She tried to look back, but the love goddess pressed her chest against Persephone's back causing her to blush. The Olympian's hands had moved up to grip the girl's small waist, keeping her steady as something pushed into her.

"Oh gods!" Percy screamed in pain as Aphrodite penetrated her, pushing the lubed cock into her wet vagina. "Pull it out, it'll tear me apart!"

"Be- ugh, brave... Persephone," the sex goddess spoke and kept pressing until she hit a barrier of flesh. "Now this will hurt more."

Percy's eyes widened in fear as she pulled out. Suddenly, without warning she quickly thrusted and Persephone screamed again. Tears were streaming down her face, but Aphrodite knew it was normal for first timers.

"It's alright, my dear. That pain's normal for virgins," she assured in a melodic, soothing voice before kissing along Percy's neck, grabbing and squeezing her handful sized, supple chest. "Just relax, it will pass and then all you'll feel is pleasure."

She pulled out and thrust again, pulled out and thrust again, and again and again. The process went over and over, Percy crying out in pain as Aphrodite continued pounding her from behind.

"This- oh, this is called- mm, doggy style, y-you c-can probably- ah, understand why," lectured Aphrodite while she stared at Percy's adorable butt.

As time passed, Percy felt her loins tighten as they had before. Pain had been replaced with pleasure, hesitancy with brashness, and regret with lust. Persephone Jackson's pussy spasmed as she squirted, wetting the wooden floor with her juices as Aphrodite continued going. She let out a variety of lewd noises, mewling and moaning or whimpering to even screaming in pleasure.

"Oh Percy, I'm close!" Aphrodite shouted as she smashed her hips harder into the younger girl's backside as she continued to thrust. "Ah!"

Percy gasped as the feeling of the love goddess' release washed over here. The hot liquid shot out in ropes I within her, spraying her walls with the baby batter. Her legs trembled as she moaned, all the while Aphrodite held a vice grip on her hips while occasionally thrusting as to spew the last of her godly seed in the daughter of Poseidon.

"Th-that's called cumming too, but since I'm the goddess of love, I'll let the pregnancy pass," she sighed as the last of her semen was shot into the girl. "Now, for other people aka guys and the occasional monster, I can't do nothing about them."

Percy nodded slowly, still lost in bliss. Suddenly, she felt Aphrodite pull out and whimpered, but let out a moan as she felt the warm substance in her vagina begin to ooze out. She turned around and looked down between her legs to watch a string of white ooze dribble from her widened hole onto the ground.

Suddenly, Aphrodite was on top of her again, her ten inch meat impaling the daughter of Poseidon. She let out a gasp and a moan as the love goddess began ravaging her teen body once more.

"You're still so tight!" she practically screamed as she thrusted.

They spent an hour or so pounding each other, doing various positions of sexual intercourse that the Olympian named off. Among them were missionary, spooning, lotus flower, suspended congress, etcetera. By the time the dinner horn was blown, Persephone was lying on the bed, her womanhood leaking godly jizz.

"That's all I can teach you for now, Percy," Aphrodite spoke with a smirk.

Snapping her fingers, Percy suddenly found herself lying on the bed, cleaned up and dressed.

"Now take my blessing, young one," the Olympian continued, swiping her hand through the air.

She released a cloud of pink smoke which hovered over the daughter of Poseidon. It suddenly shy down her pants and her back arched as the smoke entered her vagina.

"There you go, now you can be tight forever, the boys'll heartbreak kick out of that."

In a sudden flash, Aphrodite was gone, leaving Percy to get up and awkwardly walk to the Pavilion as her motor functionaries still jacked up from the hangings had just had.

* * *

><p><strong>Done<strong>

**So how was that my viewers?**

**Percy: Amazing**

**Me: Ooh, was it now?**

***snaps fingers and her clothes disappear***

**Percy: Wha-what?**

**Me: Bend over please**

***snaps fingers again and Persephone's ass is in the air, then penetrates her***

**Me: Remember to favorites and follow- oh gods, Aphrodite really did make you tight again**

**Percy: *whimpers as she squirts***

**Me: Review some awesome comments or flame me if you will- take that oh great hero of Olympus**

**Percy: More! More!**

**Me: Alright**

***Thrusts faster***

**Me: So what do you guys want next? Rape with monsters, sex with campers, alone time with toys?**

***squirts again***

**See y'all soon**


	3. Interlude and Ares Cabin

**Welcome back all**

**So this is a third of a percent author's note and two thirds chapter**

**More of a filler, but I can't think of no uber smutty scene with Percy**

**So I want your vote on these**

**Consensual Sex**

**-Annabeth**

**-Random made up OC**

**-Mortal**

**Beastility**

**-Pegasus stable**

**Rape**

**-Aphrodite Cabin**

**-Minotaur**

**-Drakon**

**-Hellhounds**

**-Luke**

**-Nymphs**

**-Titans**

**Other (Explain)**

**So vote in the reviews**

**I'll take a peek**

**I'll think one up**

**Write it**

**Take a good long session of reading it over**

**Then you guys can sank/finger yourself and cum/squirt**

**So here we go to the filler**

**Percy and the Ares Cabin**

* * *

><p>Persephone Jackson wiggled on the cabin floor, tied in power negating chains aka Celestial Bronze chains and with a gag over her mouth. The Ares cabin looked down at her, most with lust, all with hate.<p>

"So we got her, now what?" a female war spawn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well Clarisse wants first dibs on whatever we do, but she's teaching combat training right now," another spoke and Persephone sighs in relief, she had more time to prepare and relax.

"Well she won't know we had some dibs too," a third stated and started unbuckling his pants.

Percy's eyes widened as his cock sprung free, a large, thick rod of meat. While not as big as Aphrodite's was, it was certainly going to stretch her eternally blessed, tight pussy. The rest shrugged and did the same, pulling off shirts and pulling down pants. Undergarments came off and soon Percy was surrounded by nude Ares kids, the entire cabin save for Clarisse.

"Awe, the little wimp's still clothed," one cooed and gave her a sharp slap on the behind.

"Strip her," the apparent temporary leader stated and two guys came up, hands grasping allover her as they did.

When he said strip, he probably was literal since they grabbed bundled up cloth and ripped her clothes apart. Sponsor so as naked, shivering from the cool air and cold metal chains.

"Alright, get the potion," a girl said and another female approached with a water bottle full of pink liquid.

Percy recognized that pink anywhere, it was the same pink that Aphrodite used all the time.

"You see this, Prissy?" the male leader questioned and bent down, letting his dick lay on her cheek. Taking the bottle he shook it in her face. "It's an anti-pregnancy potion we got from dad, he said Aphrodite's cum had special magical properties so he had her fill up some bottles. Any words you wanna say?"

He pushed his dick under the gag and pulled back, ripping it off her face and letting a nice drop of pre-cum hit her cheek.

"You know more words than I thought you would," Persephone sneered and he grinned.

"Good job, you just chose the hard way. We would've let you choke on this, but now you get to drink it with that tight hole there."

Without warnijg, they flipped her onto her stomach and pulled her derrière ininto the air.

"Wha-what are you doing?" she questioned as she felt the mouth of the bottle touch her lower lips.

"Don't worry, Prissy. It'll feel nice," a female Ares child stated and stuck to fingers in her.

She gasped in pleasure before the fingers parted, widening her hole. Shoving it in, they started pouring the potion into her vagina. She moaned loudly as it was absorbed into her pink walls, but stopped when a cock went through her mouth.

"Start sucking, sea spawn," the Ares child ordered and she fearfully obliged.

She slurped and sucked and hummed, giving the best she could. It turned out to work since she gulped down a fairly large load of his jizz. Another took his place and she repeated, but suddenly her hands were moved outward where she felt two people sit on them.

"Come on, the girls wanna go," one said and she stuck her fingers up their slits.

It continued like that for for some time, fingering and sucking. Eventually she got a 'reward' when another girl came up and stuck her tongue in Persephone's fine behind. She moaned loudly onto the cock in her mouth causing more spurts of white liquid to shoot out. Eventually, every male had been blown and every female had been touched and licked.

"Alright, the main event," the would-be-leader of the Ares Cabin stat and gripped her ass.

"Wait!" She screamed, but he had already plunged into her.

Enticing a scream from the daughter of Poseidon spurred him to go faster as he pumped her pussy. The boys jacked off around her as the girls played with themselves, all the while she cried from being taken.

"Gods, she's tight," the Ares child having his way with her cried out as she started squirting. "By Zeus!"

He gave a loud gasp as her walls clamped down and she squirted streams of her juices. He couldn't hold it in any longer and started shooting his load in her, filling her temporarily sterile womb with his seed. He pulled out, a rope of his cum still sticking from his dick to her pussy. He moved towards he mouth as another male camper came around, banging her in about the same way.

After sometime of fucking she was left to lay in a pool of her cum, the male camper's jizz, and at the moment was being hosed down by all the female campers who could squirt all over her.

"What is this!"

The screech came from none other than Percy's war spawn nemesis, Clarisse LaRue whose face was bright red at the sight of her prey naked, touched, and already fucked.

"Uh... Uh," the male camper from before tried to answer, but he stuttered.

A swift punch to his genitals put him out of order. The daughter of Ares stepped towards Percy, glaring at the girl.

"Guess they use you up, huh?" she asks while undoing her belt. "But I bet none of those dicks were as big as mine."

She dropped her pants to reveal a large, erect shaft. Her eyes widened as the campers rolled her onto her back, spreading her legs forcibly.

"I hope you scream," Clarisse whispered in her rear right before thrusting.

Persephone did scream, she screamed in pain and pleasure as a cock that could rival Aphrodite's spread her immortal flower. She squirted more, cumming an uncountable amount and widening the pool she was being fucked in. The Ares spawns around her played with themselves, enjoying the sight of the futunari girl banging the mighty Hero of Olympus.

Clarisse continually raped her, doing her missionary or doggy style most of the time. Her personal favorite was pushing her face in her pool of squirt juices while taking her tight vagina from behind, slapping her small, round ass while doing it. People would have the daughter of Poseidon either eat them out or suck them off as she got banged. The war spawn ordered her to drink her own cum and she obliged, sucking the honey off the wooden floor.

"Hey, Percy, get ready," the daughter of Ares shouted as her thrusts became stronger and faster.

"No, wai- Ah!" she screamed in pure ecstasy as Clarisse came, shooting rope after rope into her womb.

* * *

><p>"Ah!"<p>

Percy got up in her bed while holding the sheets close to her. The nightmare was so real, but... eh. She moved a hand under the blanket to research her Heather regions, intent on finishing off the wet dream in reality.

However, she touched something down there. Pulling up a small slip of paper stuck to her pussy with fun, she began reading.

"Dear Percy, thanks for the fuck. At least you're good for something. Come over again sometime. With jizz and squirts, Clarisse. P.S.- You have the tightest vagina ever. P.S.S- Potion of infertility might've worn off when I came. P.S.S.S- I came a bunch in you, don't be surprised if a mini Clarisse comes out."

* * *

><p><strong>Done<strong>

**So how was that my viewers?**

**Percy: Amazing**

**Me: Ooh, was it now?**

***snaps fingers and her clothes disappear***

**Percy: Wha-what?**

**Me: Bend over please**

***snaps fingers again and Persephone's ass is in the air, then penetrates her***

**Me: Remember to favorites and follow- oh gods, Aphrodite really did make you tight again**

**Percy: *whimpers as she squirts***

**Me: Review some awesome comments or flame me if you will- take that oh great hero of Olympus**

**Percy: More! More!**

**Me: Alright**

***Thrusts faster***

**Me: So what do you guys want next? Rape with monsters, sex with campers, alone time with toys?**

***squirts again***

**See y'all soon**


End file.
